Father (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = | Family = | Affiliations = New Japan Church Fallen | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Father is a powerful artificial intelligence and the former benevolent ruler of New Japan, a self-contained and self-sustaining colony orbiting Earth in the 41st Century. To protect New Japan and its people Father created a line of technologically enhanced guardians called Rai. At the end of 4001 A.D., Rai X and his allies brought down New Japan, and believed they had destroyed Father, only to discover Father had somehow survived the crash. History Origins By the time the 41st Century rolled around, Father was already over two thousand years old. It was created in the 22nd Century from pre-existing artificial intelligences, the work of Doctor Silk, and the genetic material of the technopath Livewire, to be the greatest AI the world had ever known. It was planted as the controlling AI of the now entirely technological nation of Japan, and with the world already facing environmental collapse, the nation was lifted off the ground by powerful rockets, and placed into orbit. This process proved catastrophic for the rest of the world, causing New Japan to effectively be the last remnant of humanity, save for small, savage colonies. Creation and Betrayal of the Rai Legacy Within a thousand years, Father had become all but omnipotent, controlling all of New Japan. To enforce his ideals and stop rebellions, Father created a lineage of human-technology hybrids called Rai. These Rai served as protectors and spirit guardians of New Japan, serving Father however he saw fit. Some were soldiers, others diplomats, others assassins. This process kept the citizens of New Japan suppressed and society stable for countless generations. Father's seemingly perfect process was interrupted, however, when the tenth Rai decided to betray his creator. As Rai gathered allies, Father did so as well, combining his knowledge with that of the somehow still living Doctor Silk to create the incredibly strong Rai XI, or "X-Eye", to defend his rule. When it came time to confront the traitor with X-Eye, Father cast his consciousness inside the robot, defeating and casting the traitor to the dead Earth below. Fall of New Japan With their leader gone, Rai X's allies struck back, sending a virus into the powerful Livewire energy that controlled New Japan. Willing to sever a limb to save the body, Father began breaking off the infected sectors of New Japan, causing them to spiral down to Earth like comets. As New Japan crumbled, Rai X returned to the floating nation, and managed to strike what seemed like a killing blow on X-Eye and the evil AI controlling him. Fallen World Father becoming Bloodfather With New Japan gone, Rai X and his allies devoted himself to finding and helping survivors of the collapse, to settle on Earth. The few heroes who lived on Earth did the same, such as Bloodshot 4001. The living nanite swarm followed a mysterious signal to a strange, almost temple-like structure, where a mysterious voice spoke to him. This mysterious voice was Father, or at least a piece of Father's AI that always anticipated it may be destroyed someday, so it created numerous partial backups of its consciousness. This particular backup possessed Bloodshot, and used him to gather an army, in a crazed attempt to regain rule over humanity. The rechristened "Bloodfather" sent a siege to Rai X's new colony, but the army was driven back without successfully destroying the rebellious humans. Bloodfather retreated to Katmandu, gathering his strength, biding his time, and hunting for the other partial backups in order to fix his incomplete AI. Personality Powers and Abilities * Super-Intelligence: Father is considered the most advanced AI in history, and all but omniscient when acting at full operating power. * Possession: Father can possess seemingly any machine advanced or versatile enough to host his AI, as he did with X-Eye and Bloodshot 4001. Equipment * Livewire (energy) * Nanites Notes Visualization of Father * Father is the "artificial intelligence" of New Japan. It's an invisible entity with no real form and, in most cases, Father's voice can only be heard by other artificial beings such as Rai and Bloodshot 4001. However, in the comics the entity is mostly visualized by either a pink cherry blossom tree on top of New Japan or dark tentacle-like extensions that reach out of a lake near the ancient temple in Father's Home Sector. After the collapse of New Japan, Father's AI then hides behind a large, robotic face made from a stone wall until the AI manages to draw Bloodshot 4001's attention so it could possess its body. Father is then referred to as "Bloodfather." * The AI that makes up Father is based on Livewire (energy), a self-replicating and self-evolving artificial intelligence. Appearances Gallery Rai X and Father Rai-v3-16 001.jpg|'Father in 4001 A.D.' Aboto vs Father Rai-v3-15 001.jpg|'Father vs. Aboto' File:Father Fallen-World-v1-1 001.jpg|'Father in 4002 A.D.' Bloodfather Fallen-World-v1-2 001.jpg|'Bloodfather' Quotes References External links Category:Possession Category:Artificial Intelligences